The present invention relates to an adjustable hair clipping device designed for use by individuals inexperienced in cutting hair and for use by an individual in the cutting of his own hair.
A hair cutter designed to enable inexperienced persons to cut someone else's hair as well as their own is known which consists of a complex mechanism wherein a hair cutter works in combination with a guide assembly having coacting cutter positioning means. For example, in the hair cutter and head mounted guide combination described in Kraus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,209 which issued on Sept. 13, 1966, a support frame is adapted to be supported from the head of the person whose hair is being cut. Such support frame requires an arcuate guide member be pivotally secured at one end for rotation about an upstanding axis which passes substantially through the center of the head upon which the support frame rests. A mechanical hair cutter may then be engaged with the arcuate guide member which curves outwardly and downwardly away from the center of the top of the head upon which the support frame rests. By the use of such a device the hair cutter may be moved longitudinally along the guide as such cutter cuts the hair of the person wearing the support frame. In order to facilitate adequate coverage of all of the hair on a person's head a hair cutter supporting carriage is provided which allows for the support of the hair cutter so that such cutter can be moved in a generally radial direction relative to the arcuate path of movement of the carriage relative to the arcuate guide member. To effect radial outward movement of the hair cutter relative to such supporting carriage as the carriage is caused to move along the arcuate guide member from its lower end towards its upper end it is necessary to provide coacting means on the hair cutter and the guide member which is pivotally supported from the support frame. The mechanism which I have described and which is described in more detail in the Kraus patent is not only obviously mechanically complex but also is not readily adaptable for use with ordinary scissors having two opposing blades and looped handles which are pivoted together in the middle and are constructed to cut hair as they slide over each other as the instrument is closed. In addition, the hair cutter and head mounted guide combination of the type described by Kraus must be secured to the head of the person whose hair is being cut after the mechanism is first properly adjusted upon such head. I have also observed that the hair cutter and guide assembly described in the Kraus patent is not designed to be adjusted to cut hair at various predetermined lengths.
It is also known to provide less complex hair cutting guides for use with hair clippers. Such guides are affixed to the clipper so that the clipper may be spaced from the head of the person whose hair is being cut. For example, in the Kaufman patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,559, which issued on Jan 4, 1921, hair cutters are provided with a hinged plate which lifts the clipper as it advances. However, such devices are also not designed to be adjusted to cut hair at various predetermined lengths. Nor are such devices readily adaptable for use with ordinary scissors. In Suozzi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208, 143, which was issued on Sept. 28, 1965, an adjustable hair cutting guide attachment is provided. However, as is the case regarding the Kaufman patent, the hair cutting guide attachment is not readily adaptable for use with ordinary scissors.
A guide means for cutting long hair to an even length is known which includes a template of semi-rigid material. In this connection see Wall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,870 which issued on Feb. 3, 1976. However, devices of the type described in the Wall patent must be draped over the shoulders and back of the person whose hair is being cut. In addition, the template must be held in place by means of a collar portion which is disposed about the neck of a person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable hair clipping device which is simple in construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable hair clipping device having a minimum number of mechanical parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable hair clipping device which does not need to be secured to the head or any other part of the body of the person whose hair is being cut.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable hair clipping device which is readily adaptable for use with ordinary scissors.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a hair clipping device which can be adjusted to cut hair at various predetermined lengths.